Caer, continuar y entender
by alicenocturndreams
Summary: Caer y continuar no sirven de nada si no puedes entender. 6927, sean amables conmigo es mi primero de esta pareja.


Bueno se que no he publicado en un buen, pero traigo este fic 6927, es la primera vez que me salgo de mi canon de 1827 asi que aceptare tomatazos y amenazas de muerte. Como siempre: estos personajes no me pertenecen por que sino KHR! Aun seguiría existiendo!

* * *

Margarita está linda la mar,  
y el viento,  
lleva esencia sutil de azahar;  
yo siento  
en el alma una alondra cantar;  
tu acento:  
Margarita, te voy a contar  
un cuento:  
Dedicado a Neko Yaoi Sensei y Yuanni Ruvatto.

**Caer, continuar no sirven si no sabes entender**

-Decimo? Me está escuchando?- pregunto el ojiverde al ver muy distraído a su jefe

-Si te escucho Gokudera-le respondió mientras le entregaba dos carpetas con misiones para los guardianes mas problemáticos -estas misiones los mantendrán distraídos, no quiero que pase lo de la otra vez-

-Le va a dar misiones a ese pelo-piña? Aun después del espectáculo con los Landriani?- pregunto irritado pues aunque acataba cualquier orden del decimo, era imperdonable los desastres que el guardián de la niebla causaba

-Si, le daré misiones , aunque ya no de negociación, esa fue una pésima decisión- soltó con una suave sonrisa mientras la tormenta atravesaba el despacho para encontrarse en la puerta a la lluvia

-Espero que ninguna de esas misiones sea para mí. Hoy tengo una noche especial con película y cena incluida, quizá el sexo sea negociable o no Gokudera?- dijo como quien dice que va a llover con esa sonrisa , sin embargo Hayato se puso completamente rojo de furia y vergüenza farfullando cosas mientras se alejaba de ahí.

-Deberías dejar de hacer eso, el se pone verdaderamente nervioso, aun creo que no capta que son pareja- rio Tsuna encantado de cómo a través de este tiempo ellos habían cambiado pero en algunas cosas seguían siendo tan… ellos.

-De verdad gracias por ayudarme con él. Aunque sabes que también me preocupa bastante tu relación con Mukuro. Supe que paso otro de esos incidentes.- Yamamoto apoyaba a Tsuna, siempre lo había hecho pero a veces le parecía que la relación de este era como caminar por la cuerda floja , sin embargo siempre que caían había una especie de red que los hacía continuar en el mismo tramo donde de nuevo pisaban en falso.

-Según el informe el guardian Rokudo y la guardiana Chrome hacían estupendamente su papel dentro de la negociación hasta que un comentario , no se cual pues el mediador Enma Kozato de Shimoun se ha negado a ponerlo en el informe oficial, Rokudo ataco con una ilusión a Giovanni Landriani cuyos guardaespaldas salieron a la defensiva ,gracias Enma nada malo paso aunque la familia Landriani a abandonado la negociación y no sabemos si respetaran el cese al fuego- soltó un suspiro derrotado, nunca ha disfrutado la lucha a pesar de esa familia es débil siempre ha preferido la negociación y las alianzas – no sé qué paso supongo que fueron los usuales celos de él, pero que pudo decir ese hombre para ponerlo así?- saco esa pregunta que lo ha atormentado desde que supo del incidente

-Supongo que ese jefe dijo alguna guarrada, no sabes que es algo coqueto? Dino-san casi es asesinado por Hibari gracias a la coquetería de ese sujeto. Pero y escuchame bien Tsuna : tu nunca has podido llevar bien esa relación con Mukuro. El siempre hace y deshace y por más que te enojas o frustras nunca eres capaz de que el entienda cuanto te afecta todo eso.-

El castaño suspiro, si todo lo que decía su amigo era cierto, siempre que algo malo pasaba el iba y usaba a Yamamoto de confidente para luego perdonar a su… que eran? Novios, amantes o… desconocidos que dormían juntos? –gracias por tus consejos, créeme son mejores que los de Reborn quien solo se limita a decirme que esa relación es un error y que tarde o temprano dañara a la familia. Tu podrás ser duro conmigo pero nunca me has dicho eso, pero creo que al fin he llegado un punto donde ya no sé qué es lo que espero de él y que espera el de mi. Quizá debamos terminar…

-Tsuna yo jamás te he dicho que termines con él, ambos se aman demasiado solo creo que ocupan aclarar todo. Como jefe has llevado bien esa relación pero en lo personal, arréglalo yo se que tu y el no son felices si no están juntos- declaro, terminando la conversación marchándose rumbo a esa tormenta que le esperaba.

* * *

Las pesadillas son algo normal dentro del mundo de la mafia. Sin embargo las suyas no solo es su espíritu atormentado a veces ese ser tan atrayente como despreciable (según muchos) de su pareja suele ensañarse con su inconsciente para saldar las peleas conyugales.

-Discúlpame Tsunayoshi ¡ pero te veías tan apacible que necesitaba perturbarte, amo tu expresión asustada, bueno a decir verdad prefiero la excitada-

-Oh dios mío! Acaso pretendías matarme? Ese sueño… deja de hacerlo por favor – balbuceo el otro todavía con la adrenalina y la lividez en su rostro.

-Por qué? Si eso es lo que me haces siempre que me encuentro con otro más de tus admiradores, quizá no literalmente pero… me matas.- exclamo dramático el otro, en esas poses que siempre simbolizan otra cosa en el mientras se abalanzaba contra Tsuna

El jamás ha entendido esos celos de parte del otro, jamás a dado a pie a confusiones en cuanto su relación. Cuando comprendió que el otro no solo quería poseer su cuerpo para destruir a la mafia o por puro placer comprendió que nunca podría engañar o dejar a esa escurridiza niebla. Lo abrazo y espero lo de siempre:

-Lo siento- escucho decir a Mukuro en su oído. es la misma respuesta que ha dado a todos los problemas que ha generado su relación y también a todas las peleas; parece que ese lo siento es una rendición pero desde hace tiempo sabe que es una mentira con la que busca contentarlo para seguirle reteniendo a su lado. Esta vez no… Tsuanyoshi Sawada no está dispuesto a volver siempre al punto donde solo espera la siguiente pelea.

Así que Mukuro se quedó esperando el _lo sé _entrecortado de su cielo para comenzar a tomarlo como suyo, como siempre debía ser. Lo que siente aun en el abrazo es un llanto contenido que lo envuelve tan bien a él, siente que esta vez las cosas van a ser muy diferentes

-Mukuro te amo, pero no te entiendo… cuando esto comenzó tu me pediste una oportunidad y yo también te pedí que me dejaras conocerte. No lo has hecho siempre me alejas y ahora hay un punto que debemos pasar si quieres continuar con esto…- suspiro derrotado apartándose del abrazo

-Tú has pasado por el infierno de la prisión del vendice, sientes que te arrancan el corazón, tú no puedes vivir sin el cielo.

-Yo te he dejado entrar- mientes pero sabes que no funcionara, no hoy.

-Déjalo¡ porque intentas mentirme? No me entiendes y no te entiendo; Pensé que lo hacía cuando te dejaba volver a mi cada vez que me necesitabas, a mí y a mi cariño por que para mi tu eres la persona que amo, la persona que me hace pensar que no hay límites, la persona que ve más allá del decimo Vongola: que me ve como Sawada Tsunayoshi – termina para encararte con esos ojos llenos de determinación, que ya no ocupan de una bala para ser vistos.

-Tú sabes a qué punto se refiere, a dejarlo entrar en el centro de tu mundo, más bien de tus miedos, porque él es tu mundo desde hace mucho. – Realmente has pensado que pasaría si te dejo entrar? Si dejo que veas que tan dañado estoy? No has escuchado lo que dicen de mí?– dices irónico, que junto a la atmosfera de la habitación piensas hace todo aun mas bizarro que tus ilusiones… quizá porque es la realidad y no hay nada mas bizarro que eso.

-Si, si lo he escuchado, visto y vivido. Pero lo acepto porque te amo y yo espero que tú también me aceptes- declaro y es ahí donde explotas. Sabes que te has lanzado al vacio.

-No. ..No lo hago. No te acepto porque no quiero ver como caes dentro de este mundo que tanto desprecio. Soy celoso con los demás porque veo como te arrastran este mundo. ahora una mas fervientemente deseo acabar con la mafia para que jamás logres ver por completo la depravación de este mundo.- esperas que él te deje caer o que te salve.

Gracias por decirme al fin. Sabes porque me pongo tan mal cuando me creas esa pesadilla donde te mato? Por que se que sin ti no puedo vivir y porque temo que en algún momento, como bien dices, este maldito mundo me haga dañarte; gracias por amarme así pero no es necesario que me sobreproteges yo acepte la voluntad Vongola sabiendo muy bien donde me metía. Lo único que yo pido de ti es que me ames.-

-Lo hago-

-Entonces lo único que debes hacer es besarme…- esa fue la última palabra de la noche, ya habían caído y entendido ahora si podían continuar.

* * *

Gracias por leer, como siempre cada review es un chocolate, ayúdenme con mi adicción. También gracias a mi beta por darme refugio seguro donde desahogar mis escritos. Por cierto yo soy fatal haciendo dedicatorias así que me fusile el poema dedicado más bonito que conozco y es lo que pueden apreciar al inicio de esta historia, yo lo conozco como "A Margarita Debayle"


End file.
